


Good Morning

by cata-kinks (catastrophage)



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sleepy Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/cata-kinks
Summary: Kinktober Day 02 -Sleepy Sex. It's about time for some fluff.





	Good Morning

**Good Morning**

Grizz was perfect. He was reasonable, intelligent and calm. He did no harm to anyone. He was considerate. Sam still had to grin when he thought of the night they got together, how sweet Grizz was. His looks weren't bad either. He wasn't quite what Sam expected - Sam had always distanced himself from the football guys. But now that he had felt those strong arms hug him, he didn't want to miss Grizz's muscles and wide shoulders. But what he liked most was his long hair. When he combed it back or wore it in a bun it suited him well. And now that he lay next to him, the ends curled into his face, pointing right at a cute dimple.

Sam was watching Grizz sleep. The sun was rising and they had to get up soon, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the other up. He was smiling slightly, he was probably having nice dreams. Slowly, he leaned in and placed a kiss on Grizz's cheek. The other boy's smile widened.  
"Are you awake?" Sam asked, trying his best to whisper.  
Grizz's lips moved, but he obviously mumbled. Was that a _maybe_?

Sam tried it with another kiss, smiling himself. No reaction. Grizz still had his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. He kissed a trail down Grizz's jaw to his neck, and teased his sensitive skin with his tongue. He could feel Grizz's grin and a soft vibration - a chuckle?  
Careful hands moved the blanket down, and Sam's full lips found their way to his chest. Grizz still pretended to sleep. "I know you are awake," Sam stated and looked at Grizz's lips.  
"And yet I'm having a really good dream I don't want to stop."  
There - he spoke - and his eyes blinked.

Feeling confirmed in his guess that Grizz wasn't fully asleep anymore, and encouraged by his words, Sam went deeper. He let his tongue circle Grizz's bellybutton and pushed the blanket all the way down to free his growing erection. Sam couldn't hear the soft moans, but he could see how much Grizz enjoyed this. He could feel a strong hand starting to stroke his back all softly.  
A sly grin on his lips, Sam kissed him everywhere _but there_. Grizz moved his legs, tensed a muscle or two.

"Are you begging yet? I can't hear it."  
Grizz groaned. How could someone so sweet and _seemingly innocent_ like Sam be such an ass?  
He was about to reach down to Sam's head to give him a little push, but the moment he thought about it, he could feel Sam's lips teasing his foreskin.  
Grizz dropped his hand on the bed sheets and closed his eyes again. He didn't need to see him - he knew what Sam looked like - his long lashes, his sensual lips, the red hair that made him only look cuter. This very cute boy was now running a finger along the underside of his cock, before closing his mouth around the tip.  
"You're crazy. You're perfect," Grizz mumbled - but of course Sam couldn't hear him. And so he resorted to moaning, hoping Sam would feel and see how much he liked this.

Not too long after, Sam returned back up to face Grizz with red cheeks and a satisfied smile on his lips. "Thank you," Grizz said when he knew Sam could see his lips. He also attempted a sign. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sam placed his hand near his mouth as if to kiss it, then moved it up in front of his left arm. "Good morning," Grizz repeated and copied the movement. "This was the best morning," he added, without a sign. Sam grinned and shook his head slightly, then he leaned in to kiss his lips.


End file.
